When it Pours
by Leopard Spirits
Summary: Accalia loves rainstorms, and each time there is one, she always takes a walk around the area. But when she and her friend Ashton venture towards a shack, they find something that may change their life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to When it Pours,**

**I hope you like the story :).**

* * *

Thunder roared in the air, and the heavy downpour of the rainstorm outside flooded the ground, causing the peaceful noise of dropping rain to plop on the ground. Accalia was shuffling through her house, heading down the stairs in the early Sunday morning to gather some breakfast before she headed out and into the rain. Personally, Accalia loved rainstorms. The sound of trickling water and the smell of fresh wet grass was amazing in her opinion.

Accalia grabbed an apple from the counter in the kitchen, washed it off and left the room. She grabbed her jacket from the mud room and put on her leather boots. Her black leather jacket stretched across her body as she pulled it over her body, and headed outside; closing the door behind her.

As she exited the house, she took a deep breath of the sweet smell, and listened intently to the perfect remedy that was the raindrops. Soon enough, she continued heading off, walking through the autumn leaves that covered the ground in the early season of fall. Her family lived on a ranch-farm, where they worked day and night. She had three brothers and two sisters. One was Wolf, her ten year old brother. The other was Brandon, her fifteen year old brother, and Nicholas, her eight year old brother. Along with her two sisters, one was Carleigh, her fifteen year old sister; twins with Brandon, and Courtney, her eleven year old sister.

Accalia was the middle child, she was thirteen.

Accalia trekked through the mud, heading into the forest on her annual walk each time it rained like this. When it did, she enjoyed finding new paths out in the open, and being alone.

Strange whistling sounded in the air, and the wind blew in one direction; throwing itself at emptiness, only to be twisted back. A white outline glistened in the air, caressing a hidden figure in the wind.

"Ms. Pines." A soft and familiar voice huffed.

The image whistled once more before disappearing into leaves, drifting to the ground where it fell like the rain that spun across the ground.

"Mr. Brooks." Accalia replied, turning towards the voice. It was Ashton, one of her friends. "I knew I'd find you here," he grinned, sweeping his black stocky hair out of the way of his eyes. The white t-shirt he wore was dotted with countless amounts of rain-drops, smearing the drawing of a snarling wolf which was shaped out on the shirt.

"Well you were right. Why'd you come?" Accalia asked him, grabbing her hood from the jacket and throwing it over her head to block herself from the rain-drops. "Come this way," Ashton waved a hand to gesture her to follow, and walked away. Accalia shoved her hands in her pockets, head down as she strolled after Ashton. When finally, he stopped at a run-down shack, never before seen by Accalia. "What is this place?" she asked, stepping closer to the door; which was covered in moss and spider-webs.

"Don't know." Ashton shrugged, "but I thought it was worth telling you." He explained, walking beside Accalia where he ripped off some of the spider-webs. Accalia watched him, stepping away. Once he had cleaned off the door, Accalia instantly reached for the door knob, clutching it in her hand. It felt greasy, but she was eager to get inside. "Ready?" she asked Ashton, who nodded reluctantly. Accalia sighed, and turned back to the door. She swung it open, to reveal a deserted shack, planks of wood missing from the ground, and from the ceiling. The wallpaper fringed with dirt while it peeled, too. A mesmerizing glow brightened the room, and in the corner of the shack an egg-like shape was shoved in the corner. It was a blazing red, with blasts of fire-orange that swiveled around the globe-thing.

Accalia swiveled forward, scooping it up. It was warm, meaning it had just gotten here, and wasn't left cold and frozen in the abandoned room. "There's nothing in here, Ash." She muttered falsely, knowing Ashton hadn't seen the egg. At least... Hopefully he hadn't.

_I should tell him. He _did_ bring me here. _She debated, thinking to herself.

"Aw. That sucks." Ashton frowned. Accalia grinned and turned towards him, "kidding! Check this out!" she showed him the egg-thing and he reached for it, having to pry it out of her fingers. "You like it, don't ya?" he smirked. "Is it too obvious?" she joked. Ashton rubbed the slight amount of dust off of the egg, and a blue hand appeared on one side of it. "What the heck?!" he muttered, placing his hand on the blue area. The egg began to glow, and the both of them had to shut their eyes at the blinding light. When suddenly, it stopped, and everything faded. The egg remained, but with a slight crack at the top. "Dude, what just happened?" Accalia asked Ashton, who seemed to be deep in shock. A shuffling came from in the shack, and Accalia raced back inside, only to find six more eggs strung together in a heap inside. "More?" she murmured, and walked over to them. One was black and white, the other white, another red, another black and the last blue and white.

Accalia gathered them, and the same glow began to begin with one of them; but she couldn't tell due to having to shut her eyes when it glowed to bright. She carried the eggs two-by-two out the shack, seeing Ashton run over with a large basket which she used to place the eggs inside. "Come on," he motioned and they both headed away.

* * *

**If you liked the story so far, please review and tell me if I should continue! **

**I need more characters, they might be added into something special ;). So send in your OC's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to When it Pours,**

**I hope you like the story :).**

* * *

Thunder roared in the air, and the heavy downpour of the rainstorm outside flooded the ground, causing the peaceful noise of dropping rain to plop on the ground. Accalia was shuffling through her house, heading down the stairs in the early Sunday morning to gather some breakfast before she headed out and into the rain. Personally, Accalia loved rainstorms. The sound of trickling water and the smell of fresh wet grass was amazing in her opinion.

Accalia grabbed an apple from the counter in the kitchen, washed it off and left the room. She grabbed her jacket from the mud room and put on her leather boots. Her black leather jacket stretched across her body as she pulled it over her body, and headed outside; closing the door behind her.

As she exited the house, she took a deep breath of the sweet smell, and listened intently to the perfect remedy that was the raindrops. Soon enough, she continued heading off, walking through the autumn leaves that covered the ground in the early season of fall. Her family lived on a ranch-farm, where they worked day and night. She had three brothers and two sisters. One was Wolf, her ten year old brother. The other was Brandon, her fifteen year old brother, and Nicholas, her eight year old brother. Along with her two sisters, one was Carleigh, her fifteen year old sister; twins with Brandon, and Courtney, her eleven year old sister.

Accalia was the middle child, she was thirteen.

Accalia trekked through the mud, heading into the forest on her annual walk each time it rained like this. When it did, she enjoyed finding new paths out in the open, and being alone.

Strange whistling sounded in the air, and the wind blew in one direction; throwing itself at emptiness, only to be twisted back. A white outline glistened in the air, caressing a hidden figure in the wind.

"Ms. Pines." A soft and familiar voice huffed.

The image whistled once more before disappearing into leaves, drifting to the ground where it fell like the rain that spun across the ground.

"Mr. Brooks." Accalia replied, turning towards the voice. It was Ashton, one of her friends. "I knew I'd find you here," he grinned, sweeping his black stocky hair out of the way of his eyes. The white t-shirt he wore was dotted with countless amounts of rain-drops, smearing the drawing of a snarling wolf which was shaped out on the shirt.

"Well you were right. Why'd you come?" Accalia asked him, grabbing her hood from the jacket and throwing it over her head to block herself from the rain-drops. "Come this way," Ashton waved a hand to gesture her to follow, and walked away. Accalia shoved her hands in her pockets, head down as she strolled after Ashton. When finally, he stopped at a run-down shack, never before seen by Accalia. "What is this place?" she asked, stepping closer to the door; which was covered in moss and spider-webs.

"Don't know." Ashton shrugged, "but I thought it was worth telling you." He explained, walking beside Accalia where he ripped off some of the spider-webs. Accalia watched him, stepping away. Once he had cleaned off the door, Accalia instantly reached for the door knob, clutching it in her hand. It felt greasy, but she was eager to get inside. "Ready?" she asked Ashton, who nodded reluctantly. Accalia sighed, and turned back to the door. She swung it open, to reveal a deserted shack, planks of wood missing from the ground, and from the ceiling. The wallpaper fringed with dirt while it peeled, too. A mesmerizing glow brightened the room, and in the corner of the shack an egg-like shape was shoved in the corner. It was a blazing red, with blasts of fire-orange that swiveled around the globe-thing.

Accalia swiveled forward, scooping it up. It was warm, meaning it had just gotten here, and wasn't left cold and frozen in the abandoned room. "There's nothing in here, Ash." She muttered falsely, knowing Ashton hadn't seen the egg. At least... Hopefully he hadn't.

_I should tell him. He _did_ bring me here. _She debated, thinking to herself.

"Aw. That sucks." Ashton frowned. Accalia grinned and turned towards him, "kidding! Check this out!" she showed him the egg-thing and he reached for it, having to pry it out of her fingers. "You like it, don't ya?" he smirked. "Is it too obvious?" she joked. Ashton rubbed the slight amount of dust off of the egg, and a blue hand appeared on one side of it. "What the heck?!" he muttered, placing his hand on the blue area. The egg began to glow, and the both of them had to shut their eyes at the blinding light. When suddenly, it stopped, and everything faded. The egg remained, but with a slight crack at the top. "Dude, what just happened?" Accalia asked Ashton, who seemed to be deep in shock. A shuffling came from in the shack, and Accalia raced back inside, only to find six more eggs strung together in a heap inside. "More?" she murmured, and walked over to them. One was black and white, the other white, another red, another black and the last blue and white.

Accalia gathered them, and the same glow began to begin with one of them; but she couldn't tell due to having to shut her eyes when it glowed to bright. She carried the eggs two-by-two out the shack, seeing Ashton run over with a large basket which she used to place the eggs inside. "Come on," he motioned and they both headed away.

* * *

**If you liked the story so far, please review and tell me if I should continue! **

**I need more characters, they might be added into something special ;). So send in your OC's!**


End file.
